


Nepouite

by ImperialMint



Series: i don't want to be that crashing wave [tumblr prompts] [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Ace and his brothers' suggestions make for one interesting spell consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepouite

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon and tumblr prompts. This one's theme was magic!au. Unbetaed so if there are any mistakes please point them out!

Ace really hadn’t meant to do it. He was supposed to be going through his work, practicing the spells he and his brothers had managed to sneak away from Garp’s office, but he’d grown bored of working on them. There was only so much theory about teleportation he could sit through before becoming restless, and that’s when Sabo and Luffy came in.

“You should try summoning something cool,” Luffy advised, nodding his head sagely. “Like a dragon.”

There was a thick pause and Sabo shrugged his shoulders.

“Or two dragons?” Luffy said, and Ace rolled his eyes. Luffy had been trying to get a dragon permit ever since he’d been given a spell book. 

“No dragons,” Ace said, and he said those words more in his life than he was happy with. He flicked through one of his older spell books, eyebrow rising at the title of one of the pages.

“I thought summoning humans was banned,” he murmured, turning the book around to show Sabo.

“Nope,” Sabo replied, pushing Luffy away from the book. If Luffy got his grabby mitts on this book, he probably would try to summon a dragon himself.

“The person has to be registered. Usually they’re some high class mage or something that ends up giving you a boring lecture. Eventually people just stopped summoning them because they were all really boring.” Sabo let his hand fall from Luffy’s cheek. “What if you tried to summon a hot one?”

And really, Ace was so bored that he’d set up the spell just like that. The book was old and human summoning was banned by the Magician’s Guild (unless under an airtight contract, but it took practically years to sort out and hardly anyone ever bothered anymore), so Ace didn’t expect anything to come of it. It would help him phrase his spells though, and he ordered Sabo and Luffy from the room.

“You can laugh at my attempt when I let you,” Ace said as he forced them from the room. “If I don’t come out in an hour, assume I’ve messed up the spell.”

Ace shut the door, grabbing his wand from his magic shelf and enchanting the door closed. They’d be able to get in if they really wanted to, but Ace could pretend he had a smidgeon of privacy while he tried to summon someone hot.

It was shallow, it was ridiculous, but Ace was bored. He’d done far worse before, and this wouldn’t result in the entire house being overrun with foul-mouthed rabbits at least.

“Okay,” Ace said, book opened by his side and words in his mind. He spoke them aloud, feeling his magic swell and burst inside of him. Light flowed from his wand, circling around itself until it formed an odd column, enough to fit a human inside of.

The light burst, as if it was a bubble, and Ace looked on in disbelief at what he’d managed to summon.

“Um,” he said, gripping his wand a little tighter as he moved slowly to the door. “I did it.”

He’d expected Sabo and Luffy to be waiting in the corridor, and Ace wasn’t disappointed. They entered through the open door, stopping dead when they saw what Ace had summoned.

“It should have been a dragon,” Luffy muttered sullenly. “How come you get to summon a bird, but I can’t get a dragon?”

Ace sighed, ignoring Sabo’s barely held back laughter. He was probably going to have to deal with hundreds of jokes about how he wanted to fuck a bird now.

“I didn’t ask for a bird,” Ace said, frowning at the creature as it looked around the room. “I need to send it back.”

He reached for the spell book, but the bird somehow got there first, waddling across the room at remarkable speed. One foot pressed against the book and it slid it over to the other side of the room, next to Luffy.

“It doesn’t want to go back,” Luffy said, and Ace closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on quickly now. “Do you have any dragon friends you can invite over?”

“Right,” Ace said, moving towards Luffy and hauling him out of the room. “Get out. Both of you.”

Sabo laughed, moving down the corridor to his own room swiftly (Ace thought he could smell something funny in the air – most likely another of Sabo’s potions gone wrong). Luffy spared one more glance towards the bird before he planted his feet in the ground (literally, Luffy had mastered that spell years back).

“Jii-chan’s looking for me,” Luffy mumbled. Ace stared at where his ankles met floor, deciding the only way to deal with Luffy was with force. He grabbed Luffy’s arm and pulled, heading to the door at the same time.

“That hurts,” Luffy said. Ace ignored him, focusing his magic on the floor. Luffy’s feet bounced upwards as the ground underneath him became rubbery, and Ace pushed him out completely.

“I’ve seen a lot of interesting magic in this house,” someone said, and Ace nodded to himself, freezing and turning, magic at his fingertips when he realised it was a stranger’s voice.

“A lot of wandless magic too. You all have potential.” The man – for there was a man in his room now, not a bird, was sat on the edge of the bed, looking completely at home. 

“I’m Marco, by the way.” The man reached inside of the long robes he was wearing (seriously, who wore robes anymore?), the fabric a deep blue and down to his ankles. He pulled something out and handed it to Ace, one hand still clutching onto where the robe opened.

“That’s my card,” Marco said, smiling tightly. 

Ace looked down, eyebrows rising slightly at the Whitebeard Guild insignia. Somehow, he’d managed to summon a powerful, attractive class-1 mage into his bedroom. Not bad for his first summoning attempt, though Ace wished his room was a little less of a mess.

“Thank you,” Ace said, looking at Marco.

“Usually I’d start lecturing you on the importance of summoning and then provide you with some learning materials, but you caught me unprepared.” Marco’s hands clutched at his robe a little tighter, and Ace realised that it wasn’t a mage robe at all, but a bathrobe.

“Are you naked under there?” Ace asked, half-fearing the answer. Marco nodded curtly and Ace looked away.

Well, he had wanted a hot wizard when he’d been summoning. Perhaps the contract had locked onto the first available (available in every sense) wizard and brought Marco to him.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Ace asked, a little pathetically. Marco shook his head and sighed.

“I’m going to teleport myself back to my home,” Marco said. “I want you to go to the address on that card sometime in the near future, okay?”

Ace met Marco eyes and wondered if there had been a deeper reason he’d summoned Marco. Probably not, but there was something familiar in Marco’s gaze and Ace felt himself drawn to it.

“I don’t know any dragons, by the way,” Marco added, frown on his brow. “Please don’t bring your brothers.”

Ace smiled, nodding and watching as Marco waved his hand, wand appearing in his hand. He nodded to Ace before flicking his wrist, vanishing from view.

That evening, Ace had finished every book on teleportation. He smiled the entire way through dinner, refusing to answer questions on the bird, and kicked both of his brothers more than once under the table. He went to sleep, Marco’s card on his bedside table, and knew that he wouldn’t be stealing magic books anymore.

Something greater was waiting for him.


End file.
